Many of the medical care garments and products, protective wear garments, mortuary and veterinary products, and personal care products in use today are partially or wholly constructed of nonwoven web materials. Examples of such products include, but are not limited to, consumer and professional medical and health care products such as surgical drapes, gowns and bandages, protective workwear garments such as coveralls and lab coats, and infant, child and adult personal care absorbent products such as diapers, training pants, swimwear, incontinence garments and pads, sanitary napkins, wipes and the like. For these applications nonwoven fibrous webs provide tactile, comfort and aesthetic properties which can approach those of traditional woven or knitted cloth materials. Nonwoven web materials are also widely utilized as filtration media for both liquid and gas or air filtration applications since they can be formed into a filter mesh of fine fibers having a low average pore size suitable for trapping particulate matter while still having a low pressure drop across the mesh.
Nonwoven web materials have a physical structure of individual fibers or filaments which are interlaid in a generally random manner rather than in a regular, identifiable manner as in knitted or woven fabrics. The fibers may be continuous or discontinuous, and are frequently produced from thermoplastic polymer or copolymer resins from the general classes of polyolefins, polyesters and polyamides, as well as numerous other polymers. Blends of polymers or conjugate multicomponent fibers may also be employed. Nonwoven fibrous webs formed by melt extrusion processes such as spunbonding and meltblowing, as well as those formed by dry-laying processes such as carding or air-laying of staple fibers are well known in the art. In addition, nonwoven fabrics may be used in composite materials in conjunction with other nonwoven layers as in spunbond/meltblown (SM) and spunbond/meltblown/spunbond (SMS) laminate fabrics, and may also be used in combination with thermoplastic films. Nonwoven fabrics may also be bonded, embossed, treated and/or colored to impart various desired properties, depending on end-use application.
Melt extrusion processes for spinning continuous filament yarns and continuous filaments or fibers such as spunbond fibers, and for spinning microfibers such as meltblown fibers, and the associated processes for forming nonwoven webs or fabrics therefrom, are well known in the art. Typically, fibrous nonwoven webs such as spunbond nonwoven webs are formed with the fiber extrusion apparatus, such as a spinneret, and fiber attenuating apparatus, such as a fiber drawing unit (FDU), oriented in the cross-machine direction or “CD”. That is, the apparatus is oriented at a 90 degree angle to the direction of web production. The direction of nonwoven web production is known as the “machine direction” or “MD”. Although the fibers are laid on the forming surface in a generally random manner, still, because the fibers exit the CD oriented spinneret and FDU and are deposited on the MD-moving forming surface, the resulting nonwoven webs have an overall average fiber directionality wherein more of the fibers are oriented in the MD than in the CD. It is widely recognized that such properties as material tensile strength, extensibility and material barrier, for example, are a function of the material uniformity and the directionality of the fibers or filaments in the web. Various attempts have been made to distribute the fibers or filaments within the web in a controlled manner, attempts including the use of electrostatics to impart a charge to the fibers or filaments, the use of spreader devices to direct the fibers or filaments in a desired orientation, the use of mechanical deflection means for the same purpose, and reorienting the fiber forming means. However, it remains desired to achieve still further capability to gain this control in a way that is consistent with costs dictated by the disposable applications for many of these nonwovens.